Character Quotes
This page requires severe revision. A compendium of Baccano! quotes from the anime and light novels. Please consult the wiki's policy (under construction) on quote referencing before adding a quote to this list. Entries that do not meet the policy standards may be deleted. Maiza Avaro *''"Firo... If you have Szilard's knowledge, then you know...to be honest...I'm tired of living. Now that Szilard, my brother's enemy, is dead, there's no point in living any longer... Of course! Firo...would you...?"'' (The Rolling Bootlegs) Ennis *''"I'm sorry... Thank you. I'm really glad I was able to talk to you, at the end. If you'll let me make one selfish request...please don't forget me."'' (The Rolling Bootlegs) Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent *'Miria:' "But we're not Ennis' parents so we really can't exactly give her a baby brother." Isaac: "No, unfortunately that's how biology works." *'Isaac:' "Cows are herbivores, right?" Miria: "Yes!" Isaac: "That means if you eat a cow, you're eating grass and meat together!" Miria: "You're so smart Isaac!" Isaac:" Aren't I?" *'Isaac: '"We once tried to steal an entire museum as well." Miria: "That proved impossible though." Isaac: "Yes! So at least, in order to make impossible for people to enter, we stole the entrance door!" Miria: "It sure was heavy!" * Miria:" I don't understand any of it, but it's absolutely incredible!" * Isaac: "My friend we're going to hunt down the Rail Tracer." Miria: "We're going to ask it very nicely to get off the train." Jacuzzi: "What if it doesn't listen?" Isaac & Miria: "We'll tan his hide." Jacuzzi: "What if that doesn't work?" Isaac & Mira: "We'll run away and hide." * Isaac: "Don't you worry, if things get ugly, I'll use my trusty hundred guns. * Isaac: "A drizzled old ranch hand asked me once. Know where a real cowboy keeps his gun? In his heart." Huey Laforet *''“I can't bring myself to trust you. But even if you were to betray me, and even if you were to become my enemy... would it be okay for me to love you? Could you... let me love you?”'' - to Monica Campanella (1710: Crack Flag) *"Even if your true face is revealed and the world turns against you. I'll make you a new mask." - to Monica Campanella (1710: Crack Flag) Elmer C. Albatross * "For the sake of a happy ending, I'd sell everyone in the world to the devil without a second thought." (2001 The Children of Bottle) Dalton Strauss * "He's undiluted, for better or worse. The innocence of his mind gives rise to a savage intensity within him. Although the boy himself refuses to acknowledge it." - On Huey Laforet (1705 The Ironic Light Orchestra) Ladd Russo *''"I just know you are all my newest enemies... and you have really nice guns. You people are all the same. You think you're so special! "Oh yeah, with all of our wonderful guns on this pathetic train, there's no way anyone can stop us! We are invincible and unbeatable! We are so strong with all of our men and our guns!"'' *''"You are my absolute favorite people to kill! You are so beautifully amazed when you die! Especially when I squish your brains between my fingers like a freaking sausage!"'' (Episode 04) *''"Even though we are going to shatter thousands of lives, wearing white is gonna make the blood look so pretty."'' (Episode 04) *''"Hot damn, hotdamnhotdamnhotdamn, what's up, what's shakin' in the dining car?! Is he killing? Getting killed? Either way, it's seriously 'whoa' and 'hold the phone' and damn this is exciting, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey..."'' (1931 The Grand Punk Railroad: Local) *''"Now, dear Uncle, there's a certain person that I just love to kill. It doesn't even matter whether they're weak or strong. The people I live to kill, that really get me jazzed... never see it coming. Never. They're in some happy place where they're sure nothing can get them. Dying is the furthest thing from their minds. Maybe they're thinkin' about what they're gonna have for dinner. Just like you were. Right before I walked in."'' - to Placido Russo (Episode 04) Angelo * "Even should my master die, I will still tear out the throats of my prey." ''(2002 (Side A): Bullet Garden) * ''"I am not a guard dog. I am a hound." ''(2002 (Side A): Bullet Garden) Jacuzzi Splot *"The times when you want to cry are when you have to try your hardest. That's why I decided I'll cry in general. Then, when I have to shed tears for a time when I really want to cry, my tears would have run dry."'' *Nice "I might have cried a little too much up till now. So I've decided that the amount I cried counts towards you as well. I've cried your half. So even if bad things should happen now, don't cry." *Isaac "I've got a gun in my heart!" Felix Walken *''"So what if I'd spare him? In my mind it's the certainty in myself that I possess which allows me to have that kind of mercy or compassion. There's no wavering on that point. It's fixed like the stars. The fact is I'm never gonna be killed! So remember this: mercy and compassion are virtues that only the strong are privileged to possess. And I...am strong."'' (Episode 11) *''"This world is mine. I think this world may even just be a long, long dream I’m watching. You guys may just be illusions, and it can’t be proven whether or not you really exist either. In other words, this world was created with me at the center. So what will happen if I die? I don’t know. My imagination isn’t very creative; I just can’t imagine myself dying. In other words, there is no way this world can completely disappear. But if I die, then everyone will disappear. I am the only one in this world who won’t disappear. The rest are just people I see as if in a dream."'' (Episode 12) *''"He's quiet, but what he does is bigger and louder than anybody else."'' - On Keith Gandor (Baccano! Manga Chapter 004) Graham Specter *''"Oh, life is fun! Try sayin' that ten times fast ten thousand times a minute every day for the rest of your life and it'll screw with your head so bad that all problems will disappear like magic! Okay okay okay, I've gotten past the sadness and as of now I'm evolving to a higher staaaate! Right? Tell me you all think so! Life is a magnificent beast, and it excites me!"'' (Episode 14) *''"Tedium is such a crime. It takes the limited amount of time that is given to man, and rather than spending it in indolence or drowning it in pleasure it just sits there sucking, eating it up. I can't put up with that, tedium is a crime! Death to tedium! Die!"'' (Episode 15) The Poet * "Words can completely express the whole world. A look is better than a hundred words, but a thousand words can accurately describe what is seen. Ten thousand can turn that sight on its head—and a hundred million can recolor the world itself." (1934 Alice in Jails: Streets) * "Should a goddess come to dwell in a murderer's well-tended musket, no doubt 'twould be thee." - describing Sickle (1934 Alice in Jails: Streets) Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Lists